The Franada Miricle
by excentric1989
Summary: Canada used to have low self-esteem when it came to love. Now he gets to share something special with his long time crush. Warning: contains mpreg and hints of yaoi


Matthew couldn't believe it. If someone told him that he would make love to none other than Francis himself, he would have called them crazy. Not because he was disgusted by the thought of it, oh no. In fact he figured he fell in love with the perverted country right around the time when the quiet nation was a French colony. Francis seemed to be the only country who could tell the difference between him and his brother Alfred. No, the problem would be that he wouldn't believe that a man like Francis would ever be in that kind of position with someone as insignificant as him.

But they had done it. After a few bottles of alcohol and a drunken confession, they did it. Yet even after they both woke up sober, Francis still wanted him. Matthew thought he would never be happier than that moment. What he didn't know was what fate had in store for him.

It began two weeks after that fateful night. Matthew started getting nauseous, which was weird because he always believed nations couldn't get sick. It wasn't until a week later when Alfred suggested it after Matthew discussed his situation to him that the young country considered himself to be pregnant. Of course he didn't have time to speculate the idea before his brother decided to drag him to the nearest drug store to buy a pregnancy test.

Afterwards he took the test with Alfred in the bathroom with him, refusing to leave until he found out the results. The test came out positive. Alfred was so happy he started jumping for joy and talking about he was going to tell everyone. Matthew had to promise to make Al pancakes every time he came over just to calm him down. If someone was going to share the news to anyone, it was going to be him.

The first person he told was Francis. Naturally since he was the father he had the right to know. After Matthew explained the situation to him, he wrapped his arms around the younger country and embraced him.

"Mon amour," Francis is soothingly whispered, "my only wish is that our enfant would be as beautiful as you." Matthew was almost in tears at the sweetness and sincerity of Francis's words.

Arthur on the other hand was a little bit more difficult. When Matthew and Francis went to see him and tell the island country the news, Matthew had to hold him back from strangling the father of his unborn child while Arthur was screaming, "How dared to do this to Alfred you bloody frog!". It took thirty minutes to calm him down and explain that he was Matthew, not Alfred.

After he told other countries like Netherlands and Cuba, thank goodness the Latin country recognized him when Matthew went to go tell him, everything was fine. Francis continually spoiled him by doing things like massaging his feet, cooking him lunch and even feeding Kumajiro. Except for the fact that he was insistent on making pancakes for breakfast every morning, he barely had to lift a finger. The one thing he hated though was the weight gain. By the middle of his second trimester, he couldn't even look at the mirror in the bathroom without feeling like a bloated whale. He was starting to know what it felt like being Alfred.

The delivery was of course also horrible. It was in fact the most painful feeling he ever had. Also, since the male anal rectum wasn't meant to stretch like a woman's vagina during birth, he was forced to have a C-section. He was so nervous going into the operating room alone since even Francis was told to wait in the waiting room. Thankfully, they gave him drugs that calmed him down and knocked him out.

When he came to, he was greeted to the sight of Francis holding the most beautiful baby girl he ever seen. She even seemed more stunning when Francis handed the child to him. Those baby blues looking up at him with pure innocence almost took his breath away.

"So what do you want to name her?" Francis asked Matthew.

"How about ´Emila?" Matthew suggested.

"Sounds perfect for our pierre précieuse. ''

As Matthew looked down at his new daughter, he was for once confident about one thing : that the three of them were going to have a wonderful future together.

Inspired by vtophya's meme which can be found on 


End file.
